Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! The Movie: The Idol from The Future!
|kanji = ミラクルジュエルズプリキュア！映画：未来からのアイドル！|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Shining! Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|ending = Bye Bye Blue}} '|ミラクルジュエルズプリキュア！映画：未来からのアイドル！}} is the movie of [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]] that marks the movie debut of Kimiya Sora/Cure Citrine and Ami. Synopsis Summary The movie begins with Haruko, Morgan and Ami introducing the Miracle Idol Lights to the audience, going through the three rules of how to use them. Suddenly, an energetic chibi like Sora runs in to tell the people watching that the movie will begin shortly only to fall flat on her face and once she gets up with a red mark on her face, she tells the audience that the movie is going to begin before reminding the parents and teenagers in the theatre to turn their mobile phones off before the actual movie begins. The scene then cuts to a city appearing like it’s from the future where an amethyst-haired girl in a purple and violet idol-like dress running away from a monster who seems to be wanting to capture the girl. The girl then sings while running, which causes a light purple aura to surround her before both she and the monster are transported to Nijigoboshi. As this happens, Haruko and the others are walking through town before Sora gets distracted by an ice cream shop where she gets a six-scoop ice cream. This causes Tsubasa to ask herself (in her head) why Sora is her older sister despite acting like a 5-year old. Suddenly, the 5 then hear a bang which causes Sora’s ice cream to collapse to the ground and Sora begins to get over-dramatic before running angrily to where the bang came from and the other 4 follow, a little embarrassed by Sora. Once they arrive, they see the girl getting cornered by the monster which causes them to transform and distract the monster so the girl can run away however, she only watches in awe as the Cures kick and punch the monster while Citrine prepares to perform Citrine Cyclone to purify the creature by summoning her rapier only for it to get hit out of her hands by the monster. Once the girl sees this, she runs up to the rapier, picks it up and throws it to the weaponless orange Cure. Citrine then thanks the girl and finally manages to perform her attack, purifying the monster. After the monster is purified, the Cures detransform and turn to the girl. Haruko then asks the girl who she is and the girl replies with her name being Utami. Utami then explains that the monster was summoned by Dark Melody, an evil man from her time. Confused by what she means, Sora begins to ask Utami what she means as Utami explains, with a smile, that she’s from the future. Haruko, Akiko and Sora then freak out while Tsubasa asks Utami how she got to the current time before noticing how quiet Midori’s being. Midori then begins to shy away from Utami before realising that the 19-year old is wearing an idol-like dress which causes the timid girl to question Utami if she is an idol, to which the idol-like girl nods positively. This then causes Midori’s eyes to begin sparkling which Utami instantly notices and giggles whilst Midori begins to blush with embarrassment. ''TBA.... Characters Pretty Cure * Kumozora Haruko / Cure Garnet * Hazawa Midori / Cure Peridot * Akano Akiko / Cure Ruby * Kimiya Tsubasa / Cure Amber * Kimiya Sora / Cure Citrine Cristalino * Morgan * Ami Antagonists * Black Melody * Requiem * Kurakesshō New Characters * Utami Supporting * Kumozora Satomi * Miboshi Yuki Merchandise Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!